Where She Went
by sm3xyotakushoujo1-11-19
Summary: It had been six months since SPR has disbanded and Mai has never felt so lonely, that is until she joins the high school girl's gang, the Red Tails. But when Naru comes back and wants to bring the group back together will he be able to find the real Mai under the tough gang facade or has even she forgotten her real self?
1. Prolouge

Mai woke up with a start; she had 'that' nightmare again. She looked over at the clock; five in the morning. Too late to go back to sleep, she got up with a moan and began dressing. The standard shoes and the school uniform, the one with the long skirt. It was still in dress code, they came in two sizes: short and long. Mai had begun opting for the long ones after she began hanging out with a new group of friends. After she joined SPR, she had begun distancing herself from her normal friends at school, Keiko, Kuroda, even Michiru. Than after Naru left, she still met with the remaining members of SPR, but even those visits became less and less frequent.

Soon, she started hanging out with a new group of friends. Some girls who called themselves the Red Tails; the reason being, they would line the inside of their skirts with red fabric and when they walked, the red would flash at the back.

Mai began wondering what Naru was doing. He had recently published another book on paranormal research, not that Mai had the money to buy it. She had grabbed a copy when she was out with some of the girls at the outdoor mall last week. They had teased her so badly.

"Why the hell do you want a book on ghosts?" Makoto had said, snatching the book from her.

"I bet it's 'cause of the sexy guy on the back cover!" Hikaru had shouted, "She's been peaking back at it every two minutes since she picked the thing up!

Makoto flipped the book and stared intently at the picture of a glaring Naru, "Nah, he's like a little boy. And, what kinda name is Oliver Davis anyway? What is he a grandpa?"

"You know I love ghost shows, Makoto." Mai snatched the book back and tucked it under her arm, "That's all we ever watch when we're at your apartment. I just wanted to learn more about it."

"That's our little bookworm, Mai!" Hikaru tackled Mai onto the grass, ignoring the disapproving looks of passerby.

Although Mai could never tell if people stared at the Red Tails because of their dyed hair or if they really were a different species altogether, Mai knew that if her parents were still alive today and saw their daughter for the first time in six years, they defiantly wouldn't recognize her. Mai had bleached her own hair after joining the group, as something of an initiation into the sisterhood (the group was a different matter altogether). She had also pierced her ears in numerous places and, at the pressure of Makoto, her naval as well.

Even though the girls pushed Mai out of her comfort zone, it was the first time she had felt as if she had a family since SPR disbanded. Even if her new family was a gang.

**Does anyone know where I can find more about Sukeban/Yanki culture? I can hardly find anything…**


	2. Naru Arrives

The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, a lot like they were when Mai first met Naru.

"Mairu!" It was Makoto, "Wait up!"

Mai paused to let the older girl catch up, "Wanna ditch?"

"Makoto, we just skipped last week. The school will notice if we're all always gone on the same day…" Mai was hesitant, she wasn't outright defying her senior, but still, she didn't know how the other would react. It all depended on her mood.

She sighed, "I guess, can I borrow your homework at least. I did none of mine."

"Ok."

Mai handed the bundle of papers to her, they were getting close to the school now when a black car drove by at a pace that could only mean they were looking for someone.

"Is that Kenta?" Mai asked, Kenta was constantly tailing Makoto. He was the epitome of overly-jealous boyfriends and constantly tailed Makoto around.

"The car's too fancy for him, you know that."

She had a point; this was the kind of car that a celebrity would drive.

Mai briefly had the fantasy that it was Naru in the car, coming back to… to what? Mai didn't know exactly what she wanted with the boy or even where they stood. She assumed they were on bad terms; he had thrown her confession back in her face and left her. The car stopped in front of the school and the driver got out.

"He's hot, look Mairu." Makoto discreetly gestured towards the guy, "A tough guy like him oughta like yankee girls right?"

Mai's heart pounded, the man was Lin. She was sure of it and if Lin was here Naru wasn't far behind. He was probably in the car, about to get out. What if he recognized her? That would not be good. Mai could picture his condescending look; he wouldn't understand why Mai had joined Makoto and the Red Tails.

Sure enough, Naru stepped out of the passenger's side door. He glanced around still looking for…her? He shouldn't be able to recognize her; no one should be able to.

His eyes passed over Mai without really looking at her; he was looking for the eccentric brown haired girl, not the yankee with bleached hair.

"You know what, Makoto, let's skip today. I'm not feeling too good." It wasn't a total lie, when Mai had seen Naru her stomach began tying itself in knots and doing flips. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"That's the spirit, Mairu!" Makoto pumped her fist in the air, "Let's go to my apartment, Hikaru and Kasaka can meet us there."

-0-0-0-

"What do you mean you can't give me her home address?" Naru was becoming increasingly aggravated with these school "officials": first they told him that Mai wasn't in school that day, than they had no contact number or guardian address due to the fact she was an emancipated minor, now they wouldn't let him contact her? "I'm her employer; I need to speak with her urgently."

"Miss Taniyama doesn't currently have an employer listed on her paperwork. If she had you listed we could give you her address. We can give you her emergency contact?"

"Who is that?"

"Ah…" The nervous office aid ruffled through the folder, "Houshou Takigawa."

**Ok, so someone asked for longer chapters and I will be totally honest. I cannot at the moment make very long chapters, I am working the equivalent of a twelve hour job (taking care of six children (daycare)) as well as my mother (who has broken her leg) and my brother (who has sprained his knee). I am also doing all of the house work and cooking because my father works a seven to eight/nine job. I am very sorry for this but as my mother and brother become more mobile as injuries heal, chapters should get longer. Thank you for reading this long authors note and understanding.**


	3. Mai's Worry

Mai was considering what Naru's reappearance in Shibuya meant. Maybe he was hunting her down; it wasn't like he had any other business at the school. There was no one else there he knew and there were no hauntings. The thought of Naru coming back to her made her stomach twist in knots; he'd glare at her in disgust. He had always looked down at the occasional yankee they passed on the street and the school was rampant with rumors of the Red Tails. If he asked anyone about Mai, he'd get frightened stares and maybe a slur or two against her and her new friends.

"Hey, Mairu are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Makoto."

"You don't seem okay, is some dude harassing you?"

"N-no!" Makoto was almost spot on. She was sure Naru would start harassing her the minute he found out.

"Yeah right, Mairu. I'm not an idiot. It's that Izaya guy, isn't it! I'll kill 'im for you." She was talking about the leader of the big junior yakuza gang in their high school. Arrogant and cocky he continuously mocked the Red Tails and seemed to think that they were his own personal play things.

This "Izaya guy" had chosen Mai, the newest member of the exclusive group as his new prime target.

"No. Uh," Think fast Mai! The last thing she needed was to start a gang war when Naru was looking for her. Who knew what he would do, "Uhm, it's that time of the month?"

Makoto nodded, "At least you're still safe!" In the Red Tails, pregnancy was one of the worst things that could happen to a girl and was unacceptable if you were still school aged. Once you graduated it didn't matter, but the last girl who became pregnant was in her sophomore year and spent the next three weeks coughing up blood.

**Oh, my God. I'm alive? How long did I disappear for?! I'm so sorry but I've just been in a huge slump…The fics will go on!**


End file.
